Kol Mikaelson
Kol is a major character in Heir of Aelin and though he doesn't physically appear in the story for a while, he's mentioned several times by Ellie and her family. Growing Up Kol was born to an unknown woman in the village where Mikael and Esther lived. His mother died during childbirth so his father, Mikael took him to his wife Esther for her to raise. All of Esther's children, like with Niklaus, believed that Kol was their full brother. Kol knew he was different when his siblings started practising magic and he could not do so. He grew envious and distanced himself from them until Alyona arrived and being a different kind of witch, she was able to teach him magic despite the fact he was human. Kol grew close to Alyona and when he reached his teenage years, they became best friends. When Alyona and Niklaus were blessed with twins in the year 997, Kol made a point of becoming their bodyguards so when they went missing, he was just as devastated at the rest of his siblings. He began isolating himself from everyone, not even showing an interest in Niklaus and Alyona's sons Emmett and Ausric. It wasn't until Niklaus and Alyona had their fifth child, their second daughter, that Kol begin spending more time with his family. Even after Ellie was joined by a baby sister, Kol still stayed close to his oldest remaining niece. This changed when Esther make her husband and children vampires. Like his siblings, Kol distanced himself from Ellie and her brothers and sister through fear of hurting them. After Niklaus killed Esther and blamed it on Mikael, Kol fled with his siblings, Alyona and the four young children. Back Story Believing that Mikael had killed their mother, Kol fled from home with his family for months. Sticking together and feeding on the food Alyona provided using magic. One particular night, after attacking a carriage, Kol fed indiscriminately on one of their victims and was annoyed at himself for having to ask Alyona to get rid of the body. Elijah explained that if the bodies were found, word of their presence might reach Mikael. Feeling aimless and not knowing where to go, Kol suggested that they split up in order to better avoid Mikael and protect the babies. While Finn agreed with the notion, Elijah was quick to put it down, reminding them of their family vow of staying together always and forever. After attacking a caravan belonging to five nobles in fine clothing who were clearly travelling to a nearby castle, Rebekah suggested that they take their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could live more comfortable lives. Alyona used magic to make the babies fit with the attire. They discovered a servant of the castle who had overheard their idea of posing as the guests. He offered to help them with their ruse but the siblings couldn't decide whether to let him live or die. They put it to a vote, with Kol wanting to gut him since he only saw him as a dessert. Alyona had the deciding vote to let him live. The servant, Lucien, brought them into the castle and Alyona instructed them on how to properly behave themselves, brushing Kol's hair out of his face, to which Kol threatened to pull his arms off if he touched him again. After almost being discovered, the count welcomed them into his court. Later that year, Kol began feasting on the local villagers indiscriminately, prompting them to believe they were being attacked by demons. Lucien warned Klaus that if Kol continued to give in to his decadence, the Mikaelsons wouldn't be able to stay much longer. Unknown to them, one of Kol's victims had survived the attack and told the count's son, Tristan, that it had been Kol who attacked her, though he had the face of a beast. Tristan revealed to Klaus and Elijah that Kol's behavior had given away their ruse. Kol's behavior, along with Klaus and Lucien's as well as the turning of Aurora and Lucien, contributed to the Mikaelsons fleeing from France. After they fled France, Kol, along with his family settled in Tuscany, Italy.